Marion Phauna
Marion Phauna (in Japanese: マリオン・ファウナ Marion Fauna) is one of Hao's followers from Italy. She is on the shaman Team "Hana-Gumi" with Kanna Bismarch and Matilda Matisse. Appearance Marion has blond hair and green eyes. She is almost always shown in black gothic lolita dress, black hair ties, black shoes, and white stockings. She wore a black gothic dress while watching Team "The Ren" fight Team "Tsuchi-Gumi". Personality Marion is calm and thinks most things are boring. She is a very sad person and hates people because growing up she was called a witch and it can be assumed she was shunned as well. Marion likesAsakura Hao, and like most of his followers, is extremely loyal. She is commonly seen saying that she "wants to kill her enemies" and takes great offense when anyone speaks badly of Hao. History Past Marion is the daughter of a Mafia boss and a fortune teller. When she was little Marion's mother personally sewed her a small doll that was given one of Chuck's revolvers by her father. Marion recognized his spirit haunting the gun, and he promised to protect her. Her father was, however, eventually betrayed and killed and her mother died in a horrible way when she tried to escape with Marion. She herself was chased by her father's enemies until she was saved by Asakura Hao who used fire to kill them. After that she swore him eternal loyalty. Shaman Fights First Round She is shown arguing with Kanna Bismarch and Matilda Matisseover Tao Ren and Asakura Yoh while watching their fight before the opening ceremony. She is next to Kanna and Matilda behind the golem and one of the shamans to appear when Yoh, Horohoro, Umemiya Ryunosuke, and Ren meet Hao before they board the airplane to America. She is shown when Hao enters the Patch Village. Shaman Fights Second Round The fight against T-production is very short and is not shown. When the fight is over Matilda Matisse calls her Mari for short. Marion, Kanna, and Matilda fight Tamamura Tamao and Tao Jun while trying to get Redseb and Seyrarm's souls for the Spirit of Fire. When Kanna is fighting them Marion is crying because the fight isn't boring. She fights Tamao with Chuck and finally shows her powers. She starts fighting Jun and says she wants to kill them. Starts crying again and they say they joined Hao because everyone called them witches. They were about to kill Tamao and Jun but Asakura Mikihisa comes and saves them. He says this battle is pointless and she says he's creepy and is completely affected by him coming. He easily defeats them and then slaps all three of them. He throws away Kanna's cigarette-butt and tells Marion that dolls are something to be played with. Marion attacks him together with her friends but is suddenly stopped by Magna of the Ten Patch Officiants, the official responsible for Marion and her team. He tells them to leave as they are still useful to Hao. Invading The Plants After failing in destroying the bodies of Team "The Ren" they are called by Brocken Meyer to deal with something at the beach. It is there that Peyote Diaz, after a heated discussion with Mohamed Tabarsi, reveals that he has learned that Hao can read minds and does not actually care for any of them. Peyote goes ballistic with his O.S. "Grande Phantasma" and nearly kills everyone, before finally killing himself. The spirits of Marion and the other Hana-gumi rush to find Hao hoping to prove Peyote wrong, but are frightened that he wants to feed their spirits to the Spirit of Fire when the Hana-gumi find him fighting Kyoyama Anna. Anna manages to save the Hana-gumi and brings their spirits back to Yoh's residence for Team "Funbari Onsen" while Yoh and Hao have a discussion. The girls lament their decisions in life and Hao's betrayal while Anna decides that the three would make suitable waitresses for the future hot spring inn she hopes to open. Marion is then later revived with the rest of Hana-gumi. At the end of the series, Marion and her teammates appeared on board the Soul Train offering to stay within the Great Spirit if that was what Hao wanted. Funbari no Uta In the seven years after the tournament, Marion went to high school together with Kana and Matilda and six years later, Marion works together with her former teammates at the Funbari no Uta. Together they are known as the Hanagumi Waitresses and all three wear a yukata with a flowered pattern at the buttom. The three of them are often scolded by the inn's Okami Tamamura Tamao, Marion for being too Gloomy and needing to be more friendly. According to Tamao they often skip their work and she usually retorts to threatening them with the use of Dai Tengu. Anime version In the anime, she and the rest of Team "Hana-Gumi" are never killed, and remain on Hao's side throughout the whole series. Category:Female Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Minion